Temptress of my heart
by Darkone78
Summary: The story of my OC Ace Fayron and his crush and rival Airi the Infernal temptress. also I will do prequel project.


**Queen's Blade**

 **Temptress of my heart**

It was a dark and stormy night in the forest and I was setting up camp for the night when, "she" came. The girl in a French maid outfit and her long red twin tails flapped in the wind as if the storm could not phase her she wielded her scythe with deadly precision and a long reach.

Her name is Airi the infernal temptress and the love of my life, but this story is long before we married and before I knew she was the one who I would forever want to hold.

( _3 years ago_ )

I was traveling through a village with multiple queen's Blade competitors and I was swift in avoiding them except for two I considered my friends and their names are Tomoe and Leina they are the only ones who don't try to kill me or collect my bounty. I can always count on these two when I need them. Anyway so as I went into a bar at the village I run into Menace a servant of the swamp witch and one of many who are trying to kill me. I continue my way to my contact who called me since I am a mercenary I had to see what they wanted especially with the coin being so good.

My contact was a 13-year-old boy whose mother died by the hands of a group of bandits and he wanted me to kill the bastards who did him wrong and Killed his mother. I accepted and started to search for the bandits.

"Well then I guess it's show time." A young red headed woman in a French maid costume said walking behind Menace. I was aimlessly wandering in hopes of running into the bandits I was looking for, but only the undead awaited me. I also felt a small presence as if being watched I guessed it was a certain wraith with a Tsundere attitude toward me and who keeps calling me a pervert. I plow through the undead soldiers in front of me then turn to face the red head in the maid costume while Menace watched. "You seem a lot stronger than last time I saw you." The red head said. I pulled out my crystal sword and got into a fighting stance.

"Airi, I don't have time to play with you, but if you want to go than let's go." I said charging at her, the Wraith charged with a sadistic smile and hidden lust in her eyes.

Our blades clashed, the silence that once was is now being broken with the clanging of metal and powerful shockwaves make the earth tremble with disarray. I fought with everything I had and Airi did the same in the end though I stood defeated by my strongest rival and unknown to both of us at the time, my future wife.

After our fight Airi held out a small hand and I grabbed on to it. Menace left a while ago so we were alone so I decided we would just talk. We talked about the upcoming queen's blade competition, our favorite places to be and what we saw the future holding for us.

"Are You unconmfterable being Rachel's sub for the queen's blade? I mean you'll be the only male in it and if you win she becomes the new queen." Airi said with a soft frightened tone. I was shocked she never ever in a million years spoke to me in such a tone meaning she must be really worried. Anyway I walked up to the cute little twin tailed red head and hugged her.

"What are you doing!?" Airi gasped in surprise at the sudden hug, then the butt of her scythe cracked down on my skull.

"OWW!" I yelled holding my head "What the Hell was that for Airi?" I asked while she turned red in the face then she chased me through the valley saying Baka, Baka, Baka! (Stupid, stupid, stupid!) as I screamed like a girl.

(2 months later)

The dark inn room I stayed in was dark and cold, I literally had to use an extra blanket and I didn't mind, I just wish I was with the clan big sister Holo (Who is more of a mother to me.) I forgot to say this, but when I was younger I lived in the wolf Clan village despite only being half wolf and half dragon I was considered as one of them, my sisters were excepted in the same way. When I lived in the village I met a young girl who looked like Airi from the French maid outfit to her twin tails. The girl was kind and like Airi was a wraith, but she was always abused by the chief's son who would use sexual assault and almost one day had I not been there, he would rape her or at least try to until I pounded him into the ground then I just killed him. The girl and Clan chief were both very happy after I killed the chief's son.

"Now back to the present." I told myself looking out the window.

"You can't change the past I told myself as sleep over took me.

I woke up the next morning and proceeded to go to the Queen's capital, but Instead I ran in to the world's most annoying blue haired angel named Nanael. I saw her coming up from the north entrance and I immediately go the opposite direction. Nanael was walking into the village hoping to seduce a man do to her having the lewdest mind in the universe. However, the little nuisance saw me and came to greet me.

"ACE KUN!" she yelled flying at me. I immediately moved causing her to crash into a building and making her spill the bottle of Holy milk on her hip and drenching her uniform (And yes the kind of milk that comes from cows, so please all perverts reading this please keep your mind out of the gutter? Just because this is a fanfic based off an Ecchi anime doesn't mean it's okay to be immature.) Nanael stood up while keeping her short skirt down so no one saw her polka dot panties. How do I know this, simple she has flashed them at me to tease me when she wants to and I just walk away despite being a little red in the face.

"Nanael san what do you want?" I said hoping it was nothing so I could tell her to bother someone else. The short stack angel laughed and then smiled.

"That's a secret." She said. I'm scared now, I think to myself. After her recovery from her crash I feel her put a hand somewhere that I don't want to mention. I push Nanael off me as she giggles.

"I swear you enjoy teasing me far too much." I said as Nanael started to run and me after her ready to smack her senseless.

(4 hours later and after I left Nanael unconcise in an ally way)

The sun began to set as I traveled to a local brothel where my next mercenary mission was given to me by the owner of the place. My mission was to find out who has been killing his workers and put an end to it.

"So the girls of that place have been murdered and then skinned? Who is so fucking doing this and why?" I think to myself and after checking on Nanael who is now dreaming and drooling I pick her up and put her in an inn room where she would be safe or so I thought.

I couldn't have been gone for more than a minute and Nanael is screaming bloody murder. I ran straight for the room I left her in and came upon a humanoid like creature with red skin and blue spines he was also holding to axe's and its name is Aeon.

"Put her down Aeon!" I said charging the Lizard man with a crystalized fits heading for his gut. Aeon jumped out of the way though and her dropped poor Nanael on her head luckily it didn't kill her. "Aeon who sent you to murder all the women in this town?" I asked hoping for an answer, but it only came back as a loud hiss and the breaking of glass as Aeon jumped out of the window.

Now I have a choice, go after Aeon and leave Nanael to die or stay and take care of her.

[Meanwhile at the gate just outside of town]

Running, running, that's all Aeon could do to avoid the future Dragon king's wrath. Little did he know his life would end right then and there.

"I see you've been busy Mr. Aeon." The twin tailed wraith in a French maid uniform with red hair said swinging her scythe at the Lizard man removing his head. "You shouldn't have messed with the Swamp Witch, but you don't screw with someone like the Dragon king." Airi said kicking the Lizard's head and body into a fire that she made earlier.

[Back at the inn I stay in]

Nanael sleeps peacefully on my bed while I sleep on the floor mostly so no one gets the wrong idea. I stare up at the roof thinking of how much I've been an asshole to Nanael who saw me as a friend and how there we're times Leina Vance would scold me for making Nanael cry even lady Tomoe would give me an earful.

"I know she annoys me, but I just couldn't leave her alone in case she got attacked again and I'm tired of losing my friends." I thought to myself as I felt a cold glare from the window hit me. "Hey Airi, how are you?" I asked too tired to care if she beat me senseless, but she just came over and sat beside me while also giving me a look that said if you try to see my panties you are going to die. Now I felt a bit scared, but remained calm.

"I see she's alright." Airi said with a bit of anger almost as if she was jealous. "I was hoping you would be alone so I could talk to you about Aeon." Airi said with a sigh. I sat up and looked into Airi's Blue eyes and I saw the importance of what she wants to tell me, but I already knew she killed him because knowing Airi she didn't like that I got attacked with Nanael suffering from it as well. "I know you don't like me asking, but why are you so protective of me and Nanael and the others? Why do you throw your own life away just to keep everyone safe?" Airi asked. I tried to explain, but the tears of anger and concern coming from Airi left me feeling selfish and unable to answer, but I decided to hug her anyway and tried to comfort her.

"It's okay Oni chan you can tell her" my sister Dizzy's voice echoed in my ear. I wanted to tell Airi, but I can't because I'm afraid she would die by the hands of my greatest foes. I only hold Airi close to me as her tears flow down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry for making you cry Airi chan." I said to myself silently.

Airi continued to cry until she fell asleep and I held her as sleep took me as well.

That night I had a dream about me and Airi, we sat in a field filled with purple flowers. The sun was shining, it was very warm out and we sat under the shade of a tall tree where I seemed to have carved our names into the trunk of the tree. Airi was wearing a white short dress rather than her maid outfit, she also wore pink stockings and fur boots. I was wearing the Blood knight uniform, which is black and red chainmail armor, Dragon scale boots, a blue cape with the wolf clan symbol on it and blue dragon scale arm guards.

"Ace kun can we really have a life like this forever?" Airi asks I nodded and the dream ends with my lips meeting Airi's

When I woke up Nanael was out of the bed and Airi was still next to me cuddling closer then she mutters in her sleep "I Love You Ace kun."

"I guess Nanael left, also I love you too Airi chan.," I said kissing her fore head which woke her up and the next thing I knew our lips met.

(Present day.)

"I will never forget that day or the following week, I will forever protect Airi and love her with all my heart. We have a child on the way and the next Queen's blade approaches and I'm ready to protect the Temptress of my heart.


End file.
